


【toothcup】共生之灵•卷2•第34章 （嘘）

by 6NarCISSa666



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6NarCISSa666/pseuds/6NarCISSa666
Summary: 【toothcup】共生之灵•卷2•第34章 （嘘）继续……大家都懂。这次间隔有点长因为我真的没考过驾照。。。。。。卡得我不要不要的。不能看的孩子不可以进的哈！！！不可以！不可以！坚决不可以！！！不能看的孩子不可以进的哈！！！不可以！不可以！坚决不可以！！！不能看的孩子不可以进的哈！！！不可以！不可以！坚决不可以！！！重要的话说一定要说三遍！！！这样还踩进来就不要扣我锅了哟！！！依旧可能放的时间也不长。，所以姑娘们看完一样还是给我留个言！但是不要太明目张胆哟。这章还是只打CPtag了哈。。。么么哒~这次是人/人…………但是我真的没驾照……所以就……额……随便写写QAQQQ你们不要嫌弃我QAQQQ以下是链接，要是被吞记得私聊我么么哒~【toothcup】共生之灵•卷2•第34章
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【toothcup】共生之灵•卷2•第34章 （嘘）

小時隔音迷的时间并没有多长，这一次他用灵魂领域安抚整个隐秘之境龙族的举动连他自己都抱着些许不确定，可是即便如此，他还是做了。

不仅仅是因为那些满身伤痕的龙族让他仿佛看到了前世，更是从它们身上看到了曾经的无牙。

而当龙族的魂灵们倾巢而出的时候，他并没有多么的惊讶，早在恢复记忆的那一刻，他就知道自己的改变从何而來，也知道它们的存在是因何存在，而对他来说，用自己的执念陪伴着这些龙族的灵魂一起实现它们的执念和愿望，才是他最该做的事情。

而再之后，他就第入了短暂的香迷，直到冥冥之中隐隐的约蔓延上来的某些奇异的感觉， 他才终于清醒 了过来。

他是被无牙舔醒的。

龙族柔软的舌尖舔舐着他的颈子，温润而又轻柔的触感让小喂喷深身都忍不住轻轻额了籤，终于在这一刻睁开了双眼。

此时此刻，他依旧身处在那个犹如王位一般的高台之上，刚降眼时，他的视野是一片昏黄的黯淡，他被他的龙护在身下，而他睁看眼，看到的就是下方层层叠叠的龙族路伏在高台之上的模样。

而无牙的声音，也在这一刻，从脑海里就这样毫无顾忌的传了过来，说出的话，倒是让小隔隔骤然烧红了一张脸颊。

[它们认可了我们，小璐隔，从今天起，我就是这里唯一的王，而你......... 是我唯一的伴侣，这里有这里的规则，我们将在我们的族群面前结合为一体，让它们成为我们的见证，并且成为它们的统领者。]

它低下头，仔仔细细的看着他的人类，就像曾经它们第一次见商南那样，将他禁铜在自己身下，用它淡绿色的腥孔倒映着小啊的面容，认真而又坚定的说看自己想要说的话。

[所以...... 小场，你接受我的求欢吗？]

被他的龙这样看着 , 维京青年的脸顿时焼得一片火红，却在这一刻仿佛被出惑了一般，证证地 , 轻经点了点头。

他和无牙在一起时间的时间已经不短了，但是由于双方都缺之络验，每每想要再更近一步，却总是不得其法，如今，无论是出于这奇葩的龙族规则，还是出于他们对彼此的渴求，这一步，他们都得路出去。

可是事到临头，未来的首领却难得的，感受到了一种从未有过的紧张。

他春了吞口水，眼請偷瞄了一下高台下恭敬的龙群，倒是没有去想那个所道的龙族的规则，反而在点头之后，无奈的看着眼前的黑色龙族，尴尬的问出了他特别想问的话。

" 可是.....无牙，你知道要怎么做吗？"

至尊龙王的眼中难得的涌起了一丝奇怪的笑意，连带着精神链接里的声音，都带着愉悦。

它低下头，伸出柔软的舌尖重新舔上了人类那和龙族全然不同的细嫩皮肤，小嗝隔只感到一阵奇异的颜栗莫名的从灵魂领域里泛滥起来，几乎在那一瞬间软下了身体，浑浑噩噩了半响，才听到无牙的声音在精神链接里悄然响起。

[ 不要担心小隔嗝， 什么都不要想， 只要相信我，把自己交给我， 好好享受就好。]

在心里轻轻叹了口气，小喝隔最终还是伸出手来，轻轻抱了抱把自己藏在身体下面的无牙的脑袋，用滚烫的脸颊轻轻蹭了踏龙族颈部冰冷的龙鳞，低低的嘟嚎了一句大坏龙。

话罢，他也不含糊，自己动手解开了自己身上穿着的护甲和腰带，连带着鞋袜和长裤也褪到了一边，露出了光生生的两条腿后，才重新伸手楼住了眼前的龙族，视死如归地叹了口气。

“来吧。"

这种事，到底是两个人的事情，即便他知道的不多，可是像他的龙说的那样，事情，他可做不出来。

什么都不做只管享受什么的知道自家人类也是在心疼他，无牙低头用鼻尖顶了顶人类赤裸的皮肤，感受到他微微发凉的体温，又看了一眼下方纷纷低着头不敢看它们的族群，心里顿时一百个不情愿，却也只能在这一刻展开了双翼，朝着下方的族群发出了一声极其霸道的哪吼，象征着这场结合仪式的开始。

随后它猛然将翅膀收回，维持着湾坐的姿势，死死的把他的人类紧紧拢住，柔软的舌尖重新舔舐上了小喝隔不看一物的身体，从颈间添过胸膛，又从胸膛悄然滑过腹部，最后缠绵在胯间，放肆至极的肆虐上去。

随着它的舌尖的舔动，小嗝隔只觉得有一股从未感受到的麻痒随着龙族柔软的舌头遍布了全身，那和平日里撒娇一样的触碰不同，这种舔甜带着一丝情色的力度，又带着些怜惜的温软，混合那黏答答的龙族睡液在将他的身体濡湿的同时，也让他的心变得格外的柔软而又紧张。

龙族的翅膀下有着它为他缔造出来的一方小小的天地，即便知道他们四周全是陌生的龙族，小隔安心的把自己交付到他的龙身上，紧贴着它的，拥抱着它，不用顾忌任何东西。

什么种族差异，什么道德伦理，在被彼此相爱的灵魂眼中， 终究什么都不是， 他只需要知道， 他爱着无牙， 而无牙也爱着他，这就足够了。

他腿间的器物已经随着龙族的添紙而发硬，龙族舌尖那特有的触感不断刺激着他的性器，黏腻的唾液顺着他的腿间滑落，混合着他们彼此的气味滴落在地面，而龙族的尾部下方，泄殖腔已经彻底打开，他们在一起之后，小隔隔也见过他的龙那别具一格的地方，它们也曾彼此亲吻，彼此爱抚，虽然因为经验不足没有做到最后一步，可是能做的事情，也都基本做过。

毕竟比起占有，他和无牙都更享受那种彼此爱抚亲吻，并且在对方的爱抚下释放的感觉。

鉴于现在的体位，小嗝嗝是没办法用手去抚慰他的龙的欲望的，他努力地用手肘撑着自己的身体仰躺在龙族得身下，在它的柔软得舌苔舔过他的腰腹，湿濟渡地伸进他双腿间时止不住的发颜，这一刻，他只能慢慢伸出有些发抖的脚趾，轻轻的来回触碰龙族那形状迥异的器物，感受着它慢慢从黏膜之中探出头来的坚挺，心中却诡异地生出了一种满足感。

和他会对无牙生出欲望一样，他的龙同样会对他生出欲望，无论是对他还是对无牙来说，这都是对彼此再幸福不过的事情。

被自家人类狠狠刺激了最敏感又是最脆弱的部分，至尊龙王的尾巴都不自觉的绷紧了起来，它的尾翼时而收缩时而舒展，一双眼瞳也在这一刻然变成了一条细细的坚线。

龙族本来就是自由的种族，无论是对于本能，还是对于欲望，它们从来不会像人类一样矜持克制，可对于无牙来说，即便是欲望再如何喧器，只要看到它的人类那和龙族完全不相等的瘦弱身躯，哪怕浑身全部的鳞片都在叫器着汹涌的浪潮，也依旧强行忍住了这份滔天的欲念，不让它太过汹涌的伤害到它的小隔嗝。

它心疼它的人类，小嗝嗝自然也是心疼它的，早在它长尾不自然的细起时，小嗝隔就感受到了他的龙那骤然变得极其沉重的喘息声，它慢慢的耸动着自己尾部，用那火热的器物不断的轻轻跨着小嗝嗝的脚心，一下重过一下。

可即便这样，它依旧没有轻易的进行下一步，反而继续用舌不断的刺激着人类的欲望，交又的舌尖却一点点的向着某个私密的角落一点点的触碰进去。

那一瞬间，小嗝喂终于明白最后一步到底是怎么做的，本来就已经因为情欲上涌而烧得通红的脸更是烫得厉害，脑海之中不自觉的便想到了某些画面，明明心里还有轻微得抗拒，身体却在无牙那不间断的刺激下越发敏感起来，几个在那一瞬间，就被龙族舔舐着射的出来。

人类的身体在释放的那一瞬间战栗得几乎快要撑不住，发软的手颤抖着松下，整个人便躺倒在了颇有些冰凉的石面上。

他大口大口的喘息着，目光却一直打着趴在他上方的无牙，看着它无比亲呢地低头踏了踏他滚员的脸颊，明明尾巴已经焦踢躁得来回晃动不休，却仍然在竭力忍耐着，一时间，小隔隔的眼中模糊起来，喘息了好一阵后，又重新坐起身来，揽住龙族的脑袋，轻轻的吻了吻它的鼻尖，这才认命股地叹了ロ气，自行调整了方向，跪趴在了龙族的面前，轻轻的扭过头冲他的龙开了ロ。

“来吧，无牙。”

感受到他的人类的主动，黑色的龙族顿时激动起来，尖尖的龙舌舌尖顺着前方人类展露出来得柔软洞穴轻轻刺探进去，感受着对方从一瞬间得僵硬慢慢重新放松之后，尾翼一用，便直接甩到了身前。

人类用来交合的地方着实太过小巧，若他现在是人躯，当然不用有那么多顾及，可是偏偏，现在得它是龙。而能够让小嗝嗝慢慢接纳的地方，大概就只有它的尾尖了。

夜煞细长的尾尖就那样一点点的借着龙族黏腻的睡液进入了人类的身躯，哪怕是这样刚刚进入，龙族敏感的各项感知也能轻易感应到人类身体内的柔软与温暖，这种温暖素来是像龙族这样的冷血动物最为向往，也是最为眷恋的。

人类那细白的身体即便是在它为他用翅膀圈起来的漆黑世界里依旧清晰可见，从这个角度看去，人类那看上去异常纤细而又脆弱的颈子更是激起了龙族心中许久未曾涌动过的野性，它的动作在这一刻骤然变得急切了起来，长尾如同他曾经学习的那些羊皮卷那样不断地在人类的体内戳刺扩张，收起了所有尖牙的牙床也猛然间从小嗝隔的身后含住了他的后颈，那里有着这个世界上它最眷恋，也是最喜爱的炙热血脉，甚至于，只要它愿意，它就能轻易刺破人类柔嫩的肌肤。

可是即便如此，在它的牙床抵在脖到颈上的那一刻，它的人类却只是因为这样突如其来的刺激浑身颜抖了一下，丝毫未曾躲避这随时都能夺取他生命的亲近，而这个世界上，也没有谁比龙族之王更加确定，它绝不会伤他分毫。

未来的首领只觉得后颈被无牙的牙床咬住的那一刻，浑身的感官骤然交得无比明显起来，最为明显的，就是那闯进他体内的那根冰凉的龙尾，龙尾上那冰冷坚硬的龙鳞来来回回的刚踏着他的内壁，冰火交织间一点点的唤醒他身体里同样已经积攒很久的欲望，他弓起自己的腰背，尽可能的抬高腰臂，修长的手指死死地扣抓住地面，一边艰难地喘息着，一边让他的龙能够更加方便地开拓他，进入他。

面对小嗝嗝如此明显的配合，无牙眼中的情欲越发暴涨，长长的尾尖长驱直入的刺激着人类体内的全部角落，在某个瞬间猛然触碰到某一个地方时，它只觉得它的人类在那一瞬间浑身一个激颤，近乎无法意志得轻轻呻吟一声，原本就染上一层薄红的身体瞬间仿佛充了血一般，险些整个人都跌倒下去。

过于强烈的快感在那一刻席卷了全身，小嗝隔那一声惊喘像是打开了什么机关一般，也让聪慧的龙族瞬间就抓住了那一点弱点，狂风暴雨般的戳刺全数向着那一点袭去，直让人类维持着跪趴的姿势软了腰，就算咬紧了牙关都再也忍不住脱口而出的带着魅惑的低喘声。

知道它的人类准备得差不多了，至尊龙王终于撤开了自己的尾翼，几步蹭上前，小心翼翼的将自己早已经蓄势待发的器物，慢慢的送进了人类的身体里。

和尾翼的冰冷不同，龙族的性器依旧是火热的，甚至于，比人类的体温还要高上许多，小隔隔在冰冷的尾翼褪去时的空虚还未消散，下一秒就被龙族那硕大的器物抵在了六口，一点点的向内推进起来。

它的龙显然是担心他的，龙族的器物对于他这具初经人事的身体来说的确过于艰难，所以无牙也异常耐心，这个体位它无法顾及到他的人类帮他减缓痛苦，便只能慢慢动作等他适应，好在刚才尾翼的扩张已经足够到位，虽然初时有些艰难，但是对小嗝嗝来说却也并不难接受，他埋着头从下方看向彼此相连的部位，看着无牙泄殖腔里慢慢伸出得第二性器，最终红着眼睛咬了咬牙，轻声向他的龙说出了自己的要求。

“进来吧无牙..... 让我真正感受你。"

龙族的眼睛在听到这句话得瞬间就彻底变了，小隔隔只感到后方的器物猛然间就突破了全部的禁钜，狠狠撞进了他的体内，混合着黏腻的睡液和体液插进拔出，由慢到快，每一下都重重的擦过他体内最敏感的那一点，进的无比的深入。

这样突如其来的攻势因为之前的准备并没有让他承受多么强烈的痛苦，反而携带着龙族那滔天的占有欲，轻而易举的便将他彻底拉进了这场情欲的风暴之中。

小嗝嗝只觉得自己被他的龙带着，在欲海的翻涌间沉浮，他的龙在用它的每一次占有，每一次进入诉说着它对他仿佛没有尽头的热爱和索求，它深埋在人类柔软又温暖身体中，将自己的气味由内而外地跟他交融在一起。

随着这样的交合，小嗝嗝喷发过的性器早已经重新挺立起来，他的喘息声带着些许痛苦，又满溢着欲的欢愉和软糯，低哑的嗓音在龙族之王的耳边回荡，越发激起了它占有它的人类的欲望。

“....无牙......无牙......啊....无牙.....”

他一声声的喘息，跪趴在龙族的身躯之下，承载着龙族之王仿佛没有尽头的情合，被这种狂风暴雨般的情欲和占有包裹着，却由始至终没有喊停，只是一遍遍的喃喃呼唤着他赐予它的名字，在他得龙的侵犯下，张开着双腿，一次又一次在它的抽插下高潮。

他一声声的喘息，跪趴在龙族的身躯之下，承载着龙族之王仿佛没有尽头的情合，被这种狂风暴雨般的情欲和占有包裹着，却由始至终没有喊停，只是一遍遍的喃喃呼唤着他赐予它的名字，在他得龙的侵犯下，张开着双腿，一次又一次在它的抽插下高潮。

那唤声对于无牙来说，无异于世间最烈性的春情，只让它想要沉溺在他得身体里，天长地久的蔓延下去。

这太过了。

当再一次被他得龙操的射出来时，他泽浑噩噩地看着自己下方早已经泥疗不堪的模样如是想到，又被体内龙族滚烫的体液浇灌得浑身发颜，他泽身滚烫，握着的龙族的第二性器的手都颤抖着发软，连呼吸间都仿佛带着浓到化不开的粘稠春情，可当他看着不知什么时候用爪子将他调整了体位抱在怀里，用翅膀紧紧裏住依旧不让他暴露分毫却依日仿佛不知饱足地渴求着他的龙族，失去意识前，唇边却慢慢涌起了一丝淡淡的笑容。

就算过了又怎么样呢，这辈子，他的龙只会和他绑在一起，彼此渴求，彼此需索，彼此占有，彼此爱着，又有什么是他好苛求的呢。


End file.
